1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector for decorative lamp racks and, more particularly, to a connector which can connect decorative lamp racks so as to form a stable frame.
2. Description of Related Art
Decorative lamps are one of the most traditional ornaments at Christmas Eve, for the glitter of them usually brings a cosy sensation against the cold winter night. Now such lamps are arranged in various patterns, and it becomes an important subject for the manufacturers to provide a means that can achieve an easy arrangement in a quick manner.
A foldable, star-like frame for such purpose is known. The frame includes a plurality of separate racks each having an upper leg and a lower leg. Because the upper legs and the lower legs of the racks are connected together by respective rings around them, the frame can be unfolded for used and folded for storage.
However, the resulting frame is not stable: it will collapse even without touching it.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide a connector for decorative lamp racks to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problem.
The object of the present invention is to provide a connector which can connect decorative lamp racks so as to form a stable frame.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.